Sex and Candy
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: During the day, as men, Shizuo and Izaya's hatred knows no boundaries. But come night, as women, Shizuka and Kanra make up for that hatred in lust. Femslash.


_"I smell sex and candy here,_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares,_

_In my direction,_

_Mama, this surely is a dream."_

* * *

"You fucking son of a _bitch!"_

The sound of splintering metal and crumbling bricks rumbled alongside a large plume of smoke as it rose above the dry pavement, barely veiling a cackling informant.

"Oh, you'll need to try _much_ harder than that, Shizu-chan," The brunet goaded, smiling smugly as he dashed to the side when Shizuo roared and swung his sign post again. It crashed into the sidewalk this time, indenting the concrete and demolishing the once proud, straight-standing sign.

"What I'll _need_," Shizuo growled, trailing Izaya from his peripheral, "is a goddamn _flyswatter_."

Izaya sighed, twirling the flickblade in his hand almost absently, acting like the bent and broken metal post speeding towards his head was of little concern. He ducked to the side as the sharp object seared past, slicing the air next to his ear so that it slightly stung.

"And why is that?" He already knew the answer.

With a pirouette off the curb to confuse the larger man, Izaya snapped his wrist while passing him, leaving the blonde to gape at the new long gash in his bartending vest. Glancing back, Izaya mentally praised himself; he'd cut cleanly through both shirt _and_ vest this time.

The used cigarette fell from the trembling man's mouth, before he stomped on it, last of the embers sizzling to an ashen death before his next words tumbled out in a blind rage;

"'_Cause you're a bloodsucking flea!"_

Laughter blossomed from the slighter man as he picked up speed running, echoing through the familiar backstreets of the city.

* * *

It was late.

That was the first thing Shizuo noted as he peered up towards the dimming sky, stepping out from his boss's office. He'd been up and down every labyrinth belonging to Ikebukuro, and hadn't seen Izaya a second time since earlier that afternoon.

It was a pity. He'd _really_ wanted to smash the other's face in.

Sighing, Shizuo pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a habitual press of his thumb, and he inhaled as deeply as he could to try and burn off the edge to his nerves. When he couldn't hold the bitter smoke longer, he exhaled, absently watching the smoke snake upwards towards the horizon.

Tom stepped out from the door behind him, and they exchanged greetings through a wave of the hand, before Tom took off in the opposite direction. Deciding he might as well not loiter around the office much longer, Shizuo took another drag of the smoke, and began his trek home.

He hadn't been staying out as late as he was used to, growing tired earlier as the days wore on. He'd noticed the change in his sleep pattern after his last check up with Shinra, and he'd been meaning to ask the doctor if he'd done something shady. The sleep, albeit laced with blurry yet sensually vivid dreams he could never quite remember, seemed to enhance his temperament, at least around things not including Izaya.

Shizuo paused in his musing, and headed up the stairs to his apartment door, before fumbling around a bit with his key. Jabbing it into the lock, the door still refused to open, and with another frustrated grumble, Shizuo jerked it around until the stubborn lock relented. He swung open the door, whose knob slammed into the wall, the paint already worn down in that area. He shut the door carelessly, not bothering to lock it, since no one was foolish enough to enter the lair of the 'Beast of Ikebukuro'.

Gently, he took off his torn vest, and kicked off his shoes before stepping out of his trousers, desperate to relax. He headed over to the sofa near the doorway, and neatly folded his clothes and placed them on top of his coffee-table. Shizuo disposed of his cigarette before sinking into his leather couch, the most luxury he had in the dingy apartment, inexplicably exhausted.

The world faded behind his eyelids into a shapeless void.

* * *

Bleary and lightheaded, the blonde woman awoke slightly dazed from her slouched position on the couch, to the sound of her front door creaking open gently. Increasingly alert, her eyes shot over to the door to assess the intruder, before a familiar female figure slinked in and closed the door softly behind her.

When sultry crimson eyes caught her amber gaze, Shizuka's mind cleared instantly.

"Shizu-chan," The voice whispering from the doorframe was laced in lust, and it didn't take long for Shizuka's lower belly to stir in anticipation.

"Isn't it kind of early, Kanra-kun?" Shizuka teased lightly, glancing at the clock above her television, reading the early evening.

Kanra scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you want to wait, be my guest." Kanra curled a long, wavy strand of silky black hair around her index finger, and grinned mischievously at Shizuka.

Shizuka swallowed, finding the intensity in the other's gaze seductive. The brunette inched closer to her, and Shizuka straightened to a sitting position on the couch. Time slowed and blurred together until Kanra laid her hands on Shizuka's shoulders, pressing the other woman's back into the leather, and demanding the blonde's attention, Kanra straddled the other's thighs.

She leaned forward until her breath was ghosting over Shizuka's ear.

"But I might get a little _impatient_…" She accompanied the husky murmur with a nip to the other woman's ear.

Shizuka couldn't deny any of the arousal sparking to life in her extremities, as Kanra pulled back and the blonde gazed into the hazing eyes above her.

"Then why don't you _show_ me how much you want it?" The words breathed past Shizuka's lips before she could stop them, and they were greeted by a flash of pearly teeth in Kanra's smile, before the brunette smashed her lips against Shizuka's.

Moaning into the kiss, Shizuka let her eyes slip shut, and her hands do the looking. Kanra licked at her lips, and Shizuka allowed entrance, inviting the other slick tongue to join her own, sucking and nipping at each other as a play for dominance. Running her own tongue against the other's plush lips, Shizuka was greeted by a rush of sugary strawberry flavor from Kanra's slick lip gloss.

The blonde's slender fingers trailed down Kanra's back, fisting in her inky hair where it stopped on her shoulder blades, before running them down the other's curved spine. The pads of her fingers relished the smooth cashmere of the creamy sweater the other wore, which tantalizingly left one shoulder bare as sleeve drooped around it.

Shizuka slipped her fingers under the waistband of the sweater, gliding her fingers up each of Kanra's sides to let her hands pull the sweater up. Kanra groaned into the kiss, sucking once more at Shizuka's lips before parting with her arms raised to let the blonde slide her cashmere off.

Diving back down again, Kanra rejoined her mouth with the other's, the soft and wet lips melding comfortably, with less force but more passion than the first desperate claiming. Her fingers traced Shizuka's sides, twirling in the thick blonde locks that wound down the other woman's torso.

The blonde moved her mouth to graze the other's neck, indulging in the gentle feel of conditioned skin against her lips. Burying her nose in the curve of Kanra's neck, Shizuka inhaled deeply as the other's hands teased her waist, breathing in her alluring aroma of perfume, lingering shampoo, tooth-rotting candy, and _sex_. The overwhelming scent hazed her mind more than it was, and almost _tasting_ the bittersweet smell, her tongue darted out to savor the sweet, unblemished flesh below her lips.

Moving her hands back down Kanra's sides, Shizuka was slightly frustrated that her fingers came in contact with the clinging fabric of the other's camisole. The blonde snuck her fingers beneath the offending cloth, and rubbed teasing circles into the heated skin of Kanra's back. Feeling the other's quickened breath ghosting over her bare skin, Shizuka let her hands slide lower, just above the waistline of the brunette's body-hugging leggings.

Feeling the other arch back into her hands when she ran the tips of her fingers over the sensitive skin, Shizuka grinned. She imagined her hands slipping down further, over the smooth leggings that clung so appealingly to Kanra's thighs, and caressing the absolutely delectable mounds of _ass_ the woman had.

Kanra seemed to have enough of running her hands up and down Shizuka's sides, impatiently searching the other's neckline for the buttons to her night shirt. Shizuka couldn't recall where the slash down it's middle came from, but its importance ceased to matter when fumbling hands began to undo the buttons. Kanra pulled back slightly from Shizuka's neck, resting her forehead against the other's, to get a better view of the creamy skin that was revealed with hungry eyes, and her practiced hands worked down the shirt.

Reaching the buttons below her collarbone, the expanse of bare skin underneath Shizuka's loose buttondown brought a grin to Kanra's face. The only thing covering the blonde's chest, was the meager fabric of her shirt.

"Going natural, I see?" Kanra purred, letting her finger brush lightly over the fabric where she noticed a perk rise.

Shizuka shivered faintly, her chest tingling where the devious finger had touched her.

"Problem?"

Kanra eyed Shizuka's chest while the hardening nubs became more prominent.

"Hardly," she whispered, gaze shooting up to the blonde's face.

The women's eyes connected, and a shiver ran down their spines, aware of the lust and arousal that glazed their irises. Shizuka tentatively raised her hand from Kanra's back, not wishing to disturb their eye contact or the fingers that rubbed slowly against the fabric above her breasts, and she brushed back a few strands of raven hair that fell over the other's face from behind her ear.

Both could hear their hearts thundering in their chest, and their scattered thoughts of '_Is she? Will she? Should I lean in…'_ ended when their lips met again in another round of kisses. Their mouths molded together every few moments, as they continued to tilt their faces in different directions, trying to find the _perfect_ angle for their mouths to meet, as if connecting two pieces of a puzzle. Their tongues were a mess of flavored gloss, foreign saliva, and the sugary taste they lifted from each other's skin.

Shizuka's hands fisted in the other's tank top, and she didn't give the other warning before she literally _ripped_ the camisole right off the other woman's back. Kanra didn't seem to notice, merely moaning into the kisses and dusting the last threads from off her shoulders. Shizuka palmed the other's waist, enjoying the heat that radiated from the flushed skin. Kanra pressed herself into Shizuka more, curving her back so that her behind nudged into the air slightly.

She let her hands deviate underneath Shizuka's shirt, groping the tender skin beneath, and teasing the rougher patches, pinching and rolling the protruding nipples with her index fingers and thumbs. She squeezed the large mounds and flicked her thumbs against the perk nubs, feeling the other woman quiver under her ministrations.

Moving one hand from the other's side, Shizuka tangled it in the tousled inky hair that draped over her, now tickling her exposed torso as she shrugged off the buttondown. Kanra shifted, hands falling from Shizuka's chest to her boxer-clad thighs to balance herself, while the blonde relocated her hands on the brunette's body.

Shizuka moved the other hand down to where it had been itching to go—the round globes of flesh beneath the barely-there fabric of leggings, palming one side and squeezing it, relishing in the volume it had. She massaged the other's rear a bit more, and Kanra teasingly bit her lip.

Shizuka slapped both of her hands against Kanra's ass, causing her crimson eyes to widen slightly, while the blonde smirked and pulled Kanra into her even more. Their connection of mouths broke as Kanra's back straightened with Shizuka's help, and feeling rather irritated by the gush of cool air that greeted her rather than Shizuka's mouth, Kanra prepared to complain, before she felt the other's lips' presence again.

Letting her tongue flick out lightly, Shizuka kissed the hollow of Kanra's neck, and began to suck and nip at the reddening skin, watching with satisfaction as the other's head lolled back and the length of her beautiful long neck was exposed. Keeping Kanra up with one hand behind her shoulders, and one hand on the small of her back, Shizuka took the time to admire the other's body as she mapped her way along the skin with kisses and licks.

She eyed the supple mounds of pinking flesh that peeked over the red and black lace of a strapless push-up bra with rising eagerness, trailing her lips close to the warm breasts but careful not to apply too much pressure. She continued this pattern of sensual ghost-touches, until she heard the disgruntled moans from the other woman, as Kanra straightened her neck and pouted down at Shizuka. The blonde merely raised her brow, and looked back to the skin she was attending, pretending to be incredibly immersed in licking the spot in the middle of Kanra's chest, just above the connection of the bra.

She knew if she waited, she'd get the response she wanted.

Kanra twined her hands in the other's cool hair, pouting as Shizuka continued to tease her, dropping nips and sucks to her shoulders, collarbone, navel, sides, arms—but never in the place she wanted the mouth's attentions.

Grinning, Shizuka looked up expectantly when Kanra tugged back on her hair.

"Yes, _Kanra-kun?"_ She whispered.

"Wanna try using that tongue in other places?" Kanra suggested, a sugary false grin spread over her delicate lips.

"And why would I do that?" Shizuka's expression feigned innocence.

"I heard you were a sweettooth, thought you might want to taste my goodies." The sweet grin turned mischievous.

Shizuka couldn't help her smile, "Oh?"

"Unwrap me out of these clothes, and I can help you with that sugar rush," Kanra's eyes glinted, as she leaned forward predatorily, a hand moving between Shizuka's legs to rub at her crotch.

"You just might give me cavities," Shizuka breathed a laugh, before giving Kanra a chaste kiss, and tearing her bra, in order to latch her mouth over one of the other's breasts.

Kanra blinked in surprise, glancing at the torn fabric on the floor.

"That was a good bra, too," she mumbled.

She threaded her fingers through Shizuka's hair again, nonetheless, and closed her eyes to the delicious sensations of the other's tongue lapping at her skin. Kanra moaned quietly as the tongue swirled around a nipple, and teeth clamped gently on the bud soon after. She thought about teasing Shizuka by massaging her crotch again, but the thought disappeared as a harsh suck struck her nerves, and the blonde's attentions went to the other, neglected flesh.

Shizuka reveled in the breathy sighs and light moans above her, moving her tongue in ways she knew the other woman liked, and nipping the sensitive bud in her mouth. Kanra had started unconsciously grinding against her legs, and Shizuka let her hand travel down to the brunette's navel, rubbing in small circles until she reached the other's clothed crotch.

Kanra stifled a louder groan when her partner's hand began rubbing against her loins, pressing against skin that created friction with her clitoris. She thrust against the hand, wondering why Shizuka hadn't rid her of her leggings and undergarment already, preferring skin to skin contact. The mouth sucking on her right tit moved to the left again, leaving cool air to wash over her wet and heated skin, and she grew anxious for that tongue to eat up something _else_.

Feeling a bit of wetness starting to seep through the black leggings, Shizuka stopped her pressure on it, much to Kanra's chagrin. The brunette huffed, but Shizuka ignored it, pondering on whether or not she should tease Kanra a bit more, or get to the point.

When a tongue licked at her ear, and a sultry voice murmured "_Why don't you try a bit of the cream pie,"_ Shizuka decided that the pants were coming off.

Kanra lifted herself up on her knees, and placed her hands on the leather couch's backrest for support, while Shizuka hastily pulled her leggings down, and toyed with the idea of leaving the pink thong on before starting to pull it down as well. A slender hand grabbed the blonde's wrist, and Shizuka looked up at Kanra in askance.

The brunette smirked, "It's edible."

Surprise morphed into amusement on Shizuka's face, and she grinned while sliding the thong back into place.

"Should've guessed."

And before Kanra could utter a reply, Shizuka flipped her to the side so that Kanra's back was flat against the couch cushions, and the blond shifted so that she was kneeling in between the brunette's legs. Kanra's smile didn't falter, and Shizuka leaned in towards the dampened pink thong, letting Kanra rest her knees over her shoulders.

A tentative lick was given to the 'edible' thong before Shizuka attempted to bite in, and an explosion of sugary strawberry melted on her tongue. The blonde licked her lips hungrily, and glanced up at Kanra's attentive stare with a predatory glint in her eyes. She briefly wondered where Kanra managed to find a strawberry thong, but dismissed the thought when she gave a hard suck to the middle of it. Sickeningly sweet strawberry overwhelmed her sensed again, even the scent catching her nose as she pressed it against the somewhat rough surface.

Kanra moaned when Shizuka licked along the seat of the thong, her tongue going over the sides and brushing the brunette's burning skin. Shizuka continued to lap at the addicting taste of the strawberry, wondering how many flavors there were available, and making a mental note to ask Kanra to buy more. Maybe she'd even get Kanra some. As she felt the material thinning beneath her ministrations, Shizuka moved more to Kanra's rear, using her hands to lift the other's hips up as her tongue traveled between the glorious globes of the brunette's behind.

A shuddering gasp from Kanra as she fisted her hands against the leather encourage Shizuka to continue licking at the especially thin, especially _warm_ string of thong and flesh. The blond finally decided to bite down on the candy, snapping the thong. She chewed part thoughtfully; it reminded her of gummy candy.

Swallowing, she put her mouth back into the other's behind, ignoring the way Kanra arched into her, and munched up the rest of the strawberry thong on the back side, moving her way back to the front. Her moving lips against the sensitive skin sent electricity like wildfire through Kanra's veins. She watched Shizuka's now extraordinarily pink tongue swirl and lick at the last bit of thong teasingly, right above her clit, and she could feel the movements through the rapidly thinning material, getting frustrated and anxious for the tongue to touch _her_.

Rolling her hips into Shizuka's mouth, Kanra felt the last of the thong dissipate, and the tongue lapping at the flavorful material roughly caught her clit instead, making the brunette's entire body jolt. Vaguely caught off guard, Shizuka licked at her lips to savor the strawberry flavor, deciding to save the remaining material wrapping around the other woman's waistline for later.

Focusing her attention on the wet, dripping rosy opening before her, Shizuka used her fingers to pry open the fleshy lips as wide as she could. She watched the glistening hole open more, a bit of white and opaque fluid dribbling down from it. She could feel herself salivate, before moving in and licking at the hole's rim teasingly and plunging her tongue into its depths.

"Ahh," Kanra elicited something between a gasp and a sigh, arching her back.

Shizuka moved her tongue, swirling it around a bit, tasting a bit of the strawberry underneath Kanra's own sweet, musky tang. She moved a thumb to rub at Kanra's clitoris again, pressing in light circles as to not aggravate the tender nerves too much. Kanra shuddered again, forcing her back to stay pressed against the leather, staring up blearily at the ceiling as her eyes began to water slightly from the onslaught of sensation. Shizuka's tongue thrust in and out of her, with her relentless thumb continued to attack, with increasing speed, on her clit.

The blonde seemed to be so immersed in licking her up, that Kanra briefly wondered what she tasted like, and contemplated kissing Shizuka to find out. When a pair of fingers entered her along with the tongue, she forgot quickly, as they curled into her and rubbed against the slightly rough patch of skin inside her. The brushing of her G-spot sent tingles racing through Kanra's system.

"_Unff_, don't pussy out on me, you know m-more can fit-t," The brunette struggled slightly with her taunting as Shizuka complied, adding the _rest of her hand_.

"_Bitch_," Kanra hissed, struggling to adjust to such a huge size in such short notice.

"Only for you," Shizuka muttered against the other's opening.

She started moving her hand, slowly, pumping her fingers in and out of Kanra as her juice began to coat them, and a squelching noise developed with the pace. Kanra inhaled deeply, starting buck against the hand to meet its thrusts. Shizuka moved her tongue to toy with the clit, sucking on it and even nipping it once, enjoying the convulsion of the body beneath her.

Kanra could feel herself nearing the edge, quite quickly after her nerves got a jumpstart from Shizuka's nipping, but she didn't want to come without Shizuka. It wasn't a matter of mutual satisfaction; it was a matter of '_look how amazing I am at getting you off'_.

So, rising up from the couch unexpectedly, Kanra, pushed Shizuka off of her.

"Wha-" The blond started, but the smirk gracing the other's lips as she pushed her down against the couch silenced Shizuka.

"Not fair if you get all the fun," Kanra teased, straddling the other's waist, squeezing playfully on her crotch.

Kanra never understood why Shizuka slept in men's wear, but she didn't question it while she pulled down the plaid boxer's clinging loosely to the other's hips. She moved and positioned herself over Shizuka, so that her head hovered over the other woman's thighs and her own hips were above Shizuka's face.

Understanding the position, Shizuka grasped the other's hips and pulled her closer to her lips for better access, while Kanra leaned down, and began her own sucking on the flushed and wet skin below her. Kanra could feel the tongue and three fingers thrusting inside her once more, and moaned, putting her lips to Shizuka's opening and licking at it a few times, before plunging her own tongue into it with three of her fingers, as well as pushing the other two into the tighter hole of Shizuka's behind.

The blonde was wet soon enough, and Kanra tasted her sticky, salty fluid as Shizuka started to near the edge as well, never one to hold out long. Kanra moved her lips to the other woman's clit, kissing it as well as other random places on her thighs, and Shizuka groaned appreciatively. Kanra felt the other fisting her again, though bucked against it this time, causing the hand to go wrist-deep. The pleasure she felt then was so much different from the agony from the first time Shizuka had fisted her.

The two thrust against each other, slick bodies meeting as Kanra grew too strained to hold herself up, and their breasts rubbing against the other's skin as they melded, creating more friction and more sparks to ignite their nerves. Kanra finally orgasmed when Shizuka hooked her fingers when she thrust in, and hit her G-spot dead on.

Shizuka followed soon after, from the stimulation of her clitoris and the fingers that pummeled her back and front, and her oversensitive nipples continued to be stimulated, rubbing against Kanra, while she rode out her orgasm.

The two retracted their hands from each other, and Kanra managed to turn so that she and Shizuka were face to face and still pressed together, chest to chest. The brunette grinned down at the blonde, who mumbled about leaving her alone so she could sleep.

"Aww, Shizu-chan, worn out already? And I was hoping for a round two…" Kanra giggled at the glare she got in return.

The brunette walked her index and forefinger down Shizuka's torso, until it rubbed at her spent flesh again.

"Go somewhere," Shizuka grumbled, exhaustion seeping into her from seemingly nowhere.

"Can't help myself, I've got a candy addiction~"

"Not with that again…"

Kanra was used to Shizuka completely zoning out after sex, and it was no surprise that the blonde's eyelids were drooping closed, just as they were before Kanra entered the apartment. The brunette frowned, and sighed, lifting herself off the sleepy woman, gathering her clothes from the floor, only slipping on the sweater and leggings. She eyed the torn buttondown that Shizuka had been wearing earlier, and a sense of Déjà vu hit her, though she couldn't understand why.

Shrugging it off, she glanced once more at the sleeping blonde on the couch, naked with her hair disheveled, and took off into the night again from the front door. Kanra hastened back to her apartment in Shinjuku as dawn rose into the horizon.

* * *

Shizuo awoke in a daze, to the sound of his alarm going off in some distant corner of the apartment.

He grumbled to himself sleepily, and blinked his bleary eyes a few times to affirm his surroundings. Falling asleep on the couch came back to him, as he looked around the sunlit den, though when he noticed his shirt and boxers tossed casually to the floor, his mind came up blank as to why.

Shizuo frowned to himself, rising stiffly from the couch, feeling as though he'd exerted himself too much the day before, as well as having his behind be sore. He felt strangely sticky between his legs, but could find no reason for it, so he ignored the odd sensation. He pulled on his boxers that laid beside the couch, then he staggered over to his shirt, lifting it up to fold it before he saw the gash in it, and remembered that Izaya had cut him the day before.

"Fucking bastard flea," He mumbled, swearing to himself that he'd kill the brunet for sure that morning.

Caught in his simmering anger at the shirt, Shizuo walked away, back to his closet for a new one, before he could notice the torn bra lying on his floor. He kicked the fabric accidentally with his heel so that it rested underneath his couch, and remained out of his knowledge.

When he opened his closet, however, Shizuo was in for a shock.

All of his hanging buttondowns and vests were slashed into ribbons. Hearing a _snap_ from beside him, Shizuo glanced at the window, where Izaya stood smiling and waving at him as he locked the window again.

Realization clicking into place, Shizuo dropped the shirt in his hands. He barely pulled on his trousers before he was running out his front door, catching the edge of Izaya's fur-trimmed jacket disappear behind the corner of a building. Temples pulsing, Shizuo roared, chasing after the informant.

"IIIIIIIIIIZAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
